My new Life
by bemynea
Summary: I always wanted a story with Midna and Ghirahim. It's my first try! And, I'm not a native speaker. Feel free to review! Thanks for reading. Don't like M - don't read! Do I have to mention something like 'I don't own Zelda whatever...'
1. Chapter 1

She is truly an underestimated being. She is not just a key holder, a gatekeeper, or a custodian. In the end, she has great and ancient power all from her ancestors and is capable of using it. Is it really on her to judge over a being, a creature, even if it is sealed away or banished from the other side of the mirror of twilight? But this also doesn't mean she forgets who she rightly is and what she is entitled to. As an emperor she has to make decisions which are difficult, just in order to keep up peace in her world, if necessary, even with fear and torture. Midna is per se neither good nor bad, but as the ruler of the shadow realm, she is the one who has to take care of all creatures and beings in her entire kingdom; even if they are all renegades. Sometimes she thinks of it and has to chuckle that she is the one who keeps a lid on all the bad guys.

In fact, shadow is a prerequisite to light, and so she is one of the oldest beings living in all enterable and knowable realms. Shadow and shade have always two sides; one will enjoy the shade if the sun burns to hot on a day and it refreshes, calms, and saves you. On the other side, a shadow following you can cause an appalled feeling deep within your soul; even during the night shadows exist. So, does that mean she is good or bad? No, it doesn't at all. As a shadow, she has the possibility to be anywhere, anytime she wants. Because she has been living for decades she witnessed situations and circumstances where others just heard about or were told as a tale, myth, or legend. She knows how it is when history becomes a myth and finally turns into a legend. And she recognizes that humans tend to repeat mistakes. That's why she understands the living and the death at the same time. Nowadays, she would be described as 'wise'.

Unlike Zelda or Ganondorf, she is not a re-incarnation of a goddess, destroyer, or a hero. She was created by the three goddesses to keep up the balance between darkness and lightness but at the same time, she is not just the opposite of Zelda or Ganondorf. Zelda has always been seen as the untainted divinity who is not able to summons fear while Ganondorf seems to be the pure evil. Midna instead cannot be clichéd that easily. She acts unlike any other being; she uses wrath, fear, torture but on the other hand also kindness, softness, and mercy. She is the real twilight; neither lightness nor darkness. And she definitely knows how to enjoy herself and devours this kind of lifestyle.

But this time it was all different. This was not part of their agreement. While she was wondering about why this happened and what to do now, she kept her eyes straight at the sword lying in front of her throne. Was this really possible? Since Demise, Ganondorf, and Zanto had been sealed away for eternity, all beings of all realms were working together to rebuild what had been destroyed during the Great Calamity. And the depuration afterwards was necessary in Midna's eyes. The demons had to leave the surface.

The sword was still lying at its same place. Slowly, Midna started walking towards it, never leaving her eyes from the weapon on the floor. She observed it closely and discovered insignia all over the black gleaming blade. She admired the smooth structure and the elegant forged hilt. Although its undoubtedly smooth surface, harsh and sharp prongs arrayed the edges. She touched it slightly and immediately blood appeared on her finger. She licked it until it stopped.

'No, this is not how it should be. How can it be treated like this?' "Bring a pedestal and a chair!" she yells not attaining someone specifically. She sighs before she stops right in front of the sword. Why she has to deal with such an issue now while the depuration was still ongoing? How is she supposed to take care of this while other things are more pressing at the moment? There is still a lot of outstanding punishment left she has to throw on the renegades that recently joined her realm.

'Okay, let's find out if the tales, legends, and myths are true or just stories' she thought by herself. "Where are the pedestal and the chair?" she yelled again. One servant opened the door, a huge stand in his hand, almost as big as itself and a second followed right after carrying a chair. "Thanks" she said, nodding towards the creatures. Bowing deeply, the servants left without any word spoken. She walked back to her throne, sat down, overlapped her legs, inhaled deeply, closed her eyes and after one more second, she opened them and said "Show thyself, Ghirahim!" First, nothing but silence was audible. Probably, these tales were really just tales; nothing more than mere bedtime stories. She was almost to think about something else already when she discerned a glow appearing from within the sword. 'Can it really be?' She unconsciously started smiling. She knows that beings like demons or she – a twili – cannot die but are able to fall into a deep sleep for eons but even this is not a requirement. They can if they want to, but they don't have to. They can get killed of course, but a 'natural' death is not part of their life. So, and a sword cannot die by definition.

She swung her hand and with this she brought the sword in an upright position and let it floating in front of her throne while she was observing what was happening at the moment. Then suddenly, the appearance of the sword changed from black metal to a shimmery reddish material (or was it skin?) with white markings all over it and a humanoid form. White hair and lips, very tall, arms crossed and placed on the shoulders, feet bent which were slowly opening and trying to reach the floor beneath, and a huge gem at the solar plexus, clearly visible. He seemed to be utterly strong.

But the process didn't stop yet; the figure was still changing and the color of the skin (or metal?) changed from reddish to grayish, like hers when she compared it, astounded though. Meanwhile, his feet were not bent anymore. 'His skin has the same color as mine' she thought. The white markings changed to black ones, the hair got a chin length, still white, but a silky, soft, shiny, perfectly white, one side fully concealing half of his face; one pointed ear disappeared and a purple diamond shaped earing became visible at the other. Finally, a red cloak was wrapped around his neck, a collar holding it together. His arms were uncrossed now and stretched from his body where white gloves with diamond cut-outs clothed him. 'What a nice few', she thought, realizing that she was staring a bit too much at the creature in front of her and watching its transformation. The next thing she noticed was the appearance of a diamond cut out below his left eye, but it got covered by hair immediately. 'He's still bound to him'; this sentence popped up in her head and she frowned a bit. The scar should have vanished by now. It seemed that the physical process of transformation came to an end. She was still sitting on her throne but now, she uncrossed her legs and slightly tilted her head. 'Then let's see' she thought, 'what can you offer me?' This might become interesting.

* * *

Ghirahim's blurriness started to decrease; his mind woke up from the unconsciousness in which he was for … yes for how long exactly? He couldn't answer that question. Slowly, he gained back full attention, cracked his knuckles and neck, stretched his arms, sighed, and finally opened his eyes. Someone summoned him.

First, he saw someone sitting on a chair – no, it was a throne actually – with the same skin color as his. 'I haven't seen someone like this for decades' he thought. Demons like him don't exist a lot; in fact, it's actually only him if he remembers correctly. But the being in front of him was not a demon at all. He lifted his eyebrows because this someone was a woman. 'How distinctive!' only came to his mind. Her grayish smooth skin, black, white, and green patterned cape, her amazingly, piercingly, naturally, red eyes, and as a little throw in she wears an ankle lace on her left foot. But the most enthralling was the hair; Blonde in a way but reddish at the same time, with a honey glow, not really red but with a ginger touch. It looked so soft, shiny, and definitely tangible, falling in front of her shoulders and bound with a shackle in front of her chest. Her chest was covered with a crop top but not the part with the shackled hair. Her appearance was elegant, distinctive, and unattainably apart. His eyes went down and he saw her navel was visible and right under it a banded floor length skirt covered one leg totally, while the other leg was clearly exposed due to the cut in the cloth. It looked more like a plaid than a skirt but still covering all necessary parts but it kept a possibility for imagination. He had to take care not dropping his jar and just staring at her. Especially the shackle caught his interest. She seemed to be almost as tall as he and he drifted into memories of other female demons he had ever met. Not as tall, not as gray, not as graceful, not as distinctive, and not as cold as himself. He never thought about that there are women or better a woman outside who is able to compete with him.

The ones he met, none of them were even close to her in any way; and human women are, well, let's say, fragile, weak; he doesn't like to handle others with kid gloves at all or something like that. But she must definitely be of high status.

The two were intriguingly looking at each other. No one could tell for how long; minutes, hours, or even days? Curious, but resistant at the same time.

"Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?" Midna finally asked, smirking. A smile curled his lips. He had only heard about her, but he had though. "You are Midna, aren't you?" he finally said. "Indeed, yes, I have to agree", see grinned. "So you know me?" "How can someone not know you? You are the shadow in every light, the night that follows the day" he answered. "But where are my manners; please let me introduce myself…". "There's no need to introduce yourself, Ghirahim. I also truly know who you are." With an innuendo smile he walked towards her, bowed, took her hand and slightly kissed the back of it. She was curious though and at the same time it was a bit flattering. 'Kind, eloquent, good looking, and a gentle-demon? Is this even possible? A gentle-demon?' she asked herself. "I see you are the one who woke me up from my deep sleep. Forgive me but I'm still a bit tensed." His shoulders cracked. He must have been longer asleep than he thought. 'It's so good being back'. Oh, how good it felt to stretch every limb, the air touching his skin, filling his lungs, straitening up his spine, his whole body. He basked in this vivid feeling. Midna was smirking yet enjoying seeing his animal spirits bringing him back to life. "Please, have a seat". "Thank you, but I think I had been lying for longer than I think; I prefer to stand."

"Well then, before you start doing anything, I would like to offer you to be my guest. I will let prepare a room for you. Feel free to enjoy being hosted, we will follow up later" she said, while turning her head slightly to the door side. With this, she arose, floated toward him, insinuated a nodding, and slid away.

He was standing a bit too astonished what to do now but before he could even finish his thought, the door opened, one of Midna's minions entered the room, invitingly gesturing. Ghirahim raised his eyebrows and finally, followed the creature without any question. In a way, he felt safe and secure and welcome which surprised him a bit too. 'Maybe I was too long on my own as a sword' he thought while walking through the castle. He witnessed the permanent twilight, the astounding fresh air which caused him to deeply inhale and sent a shiver down his spine. The castle seemed to be rather big, their footsteps echoed throughout it. Walking was still a bit uncommon, but he knew he'll get used to it again. The black mirroring marble created a relaxing, calming atmosphere which lasted the whole time until they got to the chamber. The servant opened the door motioning him into the room which he entered and the door was immediately closed after. The servant seemed not to act in fear which he was used to when excavating his own memories. After the door was closed he turned his attention to the room he was in. Black, mirroring marble was on the floor, walls, and ceiling; although not as the deep black as outside this room, but still as smooth as glass. A touch of deep purple glitter appeared on the tiles once he started walking and looking around. 'Perfect!' he thought. Huge windows revealed the outside, where he recognized the solas about four floors below his room. The sky had also shades of black, white, and purple; it seemed this world was floating in a way as he discovered the edge into the purplish, black naught. It appeared never to be too light or too dark within this realm; the endless twilight. 'This is a perfect mix' came to his mind. Although Ghirahim was a demon, he didn't like infinite darkness. At least a bit of light was better, so everyone could admire his figure; he smirked, 'Those were the days!' He was scanning the room further. A desk with a dark-purple, velvet chair, a partition to give extra room to change (which he doesn't need at all, he just changes his attire with a snap of his fingers). 'It looks like she needs this'; he really had to smile now. 'What an enthralling thought.' Ghirahim was fond of girls, as well as boys; why he should omit half of mankind when it's about his desires? No way! There's too much to enjoy skipping anything! It's been soooo long and he really needed blissful feeling again! But for the moment, he had to follow up.' He noticed the cupboard - in deep purple of course - and a huge carpet – deep purple - but this time with white and black patterns on it. And most important, an impressive bed made of forged, black steel, with blankets, pillows, and linen, everything in decent shades of deep purple, white, and black. 'And I guess this is the bathroom' he thought, opened the other door in the room and yes, he was right. Almost as big as the bedroom, in black marble, a huge mirror on the wall and on the ceiling and a bathtub with steaming hot water and purple bubbles. 'How can she…' he raised his eyebrows. 'She must have a liking for purple' he thought ironically, 'that's ok, so have I' He let out a short laugh thinking about his purple make up. The mirror on the ceiling fascinated him. He'll enjoy the sight of his body while lying in the tub. With a snap of his fingers, his attire disappeared and he was almost snapping again, he looked down and sighed; everything was still as it should be; firm muscles and grayish but smooth skin, slender fingers. He looked in the mirror and admired what he saw; white, sleek hair, black eyes with purple make up. And the marks on the left side of his body. He grinned in satisfaction. 'Well then, let's enjoy this here.' And with a snap of his fingers he teleported into the tub while he was laughing the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

After the bath, he used one of these dark purple, very soft bath robes. He hasn't had such a cozy feeling for some time. He changed his attire with a snip and teleported himself out of the room to meet Midna again.

"So, now that you're awake, made up, and in a presentable form, are you in the mood for party?" Midna asked with a whimsically smile. Without noticing it, he giggled and then he said, "Yes, anytime!" "Good, then follow me please" she replied, passing him while floating towards the door where a staircase went down. They passed at least 10 floors until they reached the bottom of what appeared to be the dungeon.

"You know me, you said; then you also know I have to have an eye on a lot of bad beings; if the other side of the twilight mirror decides to banish a being, it comes here. It always depends, however, how evil a being is. For example, Demise (she stressed the word Demise) had been banished and I split his soul from his body and locked it in different plots in my realm. So, I make sure his power won't be combined with his physical strength anymore. On the other side of the mirror it looks like he resides in the sword which is actually only half the truth. The realm he created was destroyed, so, he has to be somewhere. It's not that the light just got rid of him. I'm the one who takes care that he doesn't ever get back his strength. If beings or creatures are banished of less status, I mostly allow them to stay the same as on the other side, as long as they behave." "So, you're saying now that you're the one who really decides what will happen to any banished being." "Precisely" she smirked viciously. "And if these beings behave, you don't keep them in the dungeon anymore? They can move freely within your world?" "Correct again." 'Ok' he thought. 'But I'm sure she doesn't have the power to force me to do anything she wants me to. This cannot be. No other being can beat someone of my status unless Demise' "But, this brings me to you" she explained still smiling. He was really listening to her, almost sticking on her lips but with each breath he kept more and more calm. He kept his head. He didn't tremble but frowned instead. He just looked at her without saying a word. "You know", she began "the discrepancy I have here with you is you were actually not banished. You came as a sword and I have to say I think by mistake because the other side didn't know what or who you are. The purge is still ongoing at the other side of the mirror, I can sense that. At the moment a lot of beings, creatures, and demons are going to be banished and I take care of their, how should I say it, well-being. And because you were actually not banished, I cannot judge you the way I usually use to." With this, she stopped speaking just calmly looking into his eyes, witnessing every possible move of them. She tilted her head a bit and her eyes started to soften. "That's why I have to offer you to be my guest." She smiled wholeheartedly and he imperceptibly relaxed. 'She doesn't fear me at all, although she knows who I am' he wondered. "But now" she followed up "There is outstanding work to do and I thought maybe you can give me a hand? You probably know splitting a soul from its body it's not a child's play. That's why I do it only when it's really necessary." He nodded because she is right and he understands her. It costs a lot of power to divide a body from a soul, even more if the being is very powerful by itself. Nevertheless, she has the strength and the power and the ability to fulfill this duty. Indeed, she must be one of the most powerful beings he has ever met. She was still looking questioningly at him. "Who would be the next?" he asked. "This time a woman was expelled. Maybe you know her. Her name is Cia." And with this, she waved her hand and a door opened, a cell revealed where Cia was bonded with a chain at the wall without the possibility to move at all. She defiantly glared at Midna who was just smiling at her but she was really surprised to see Ghirahim. Her jaw perceptibly dropped. "Let me explain what I have to do with you", Midna retorted towards Cia. "To finally fulfill the judgement, I need to extract your soul from your body. Both of which will be securely sealed away in different areas. You know magic is just one side of the coin which doesn't concern me at all because I do have the knowledge and the power for but the physical body is the other side of the coin and that's why I asked someone to help me out." Midna pointed to Ghirahim who was obviously enthralled. "How are you going to do that?" Cia yelled. Midna waved her hand again and a whip materialized in her hand. Long, thin, black and purple leather, with only one string. Now Ghirahim was really smiling, his white lips parted and showed his white teeth. He has a bent toward whips and a lot of memories came to his mind while he remembered punishments he had to execute in the name of Demise or not. Bloodshed is an exciting feeling that needs to be satisfied. Although he found it almost unfortunate to harm Cia this way – her attire didn't leave room for a lot of imagination – to split a soul from a body the physique has to give in as well. It has to be weakened to take control over the person. Once the being loosens his ability to control the soul can be grabbed. This is difficult; someone has to wait for the right moment and immediately act when it comes before that moment fades again. That's why she wants some help and she won't suffer from exhaustion anymore. Cia needed to be bond to someone who is more powerful so she won't be able to get back her current abilities. "You tried to retrieve Ganondorf but unfortunately you have to beat me to do so." Midna said the whip still in her hand. "Ghirahim, would you give me the honor to assist during my duty? I guess you won't mind to punish a woman?" Midna foreboded to Ghirahim. "Not in the least", he noddingly replied and put forth his hand to receive the whip. "I'm glad to hear that!" Midna smiled. "Let's start!" And with this sentence Ghirahim smacked the whip and the only noise hearable were Cia's cries of pain and agony throughout the whole castle.

At first, the whip smashed into her chest where skin broke and blood was slowly moving out and trying to find a way out of the fresh wound. The second stroke hit her upper arm, the third her left leg. The whip looked lithesome in a way, especially on her waist which entangled it with every bop. At least this was what Ghirahim thought; he licked the fresh blood off from the whip. Cia tried hard not to scream. Why she had to go through this? Midna was waiting and watching in amusement what Ghirahim was doing. The first ten slashes were not hard to stand for Cia but it had to go on until her body gives up. Cia knows, Ghirahim knows, and Midna knows too. After another ten slashes, it became harder and harder not to scream as much as she could. Her body looked at bit like a fishing net after another ten slashes. Blood was dripping out almost everywhere. Midna was leaning against the wall while watching Cia closely. She still had this defiant look, her teeth snarled, determined not to give in. Ghirahim seemed to thrive and she really had to laugh. Okay, Midna had to admit that at the beginning of her reign she reluctantly followed her predecessors and ancestors' duties. But after some time, she got used to it and after more time she enjoyed it; especially, if those banned creatures acted full of hatred. Cia tried to release Ganondorf, stole the triforce segments and devastated Hyrule. But finally, Zelda, Link, and others caught and banished her into the shadow realm. Now it was on Midna to fulfill her chore and with the help of Ghirahim it becomes much easier.

Thirty slashes and now, bloody flesh was clearly visible. Honestly, Midna thought, how long will it take until she won't be able to handle those slashes anymore? When she compares the creatures it was different all the time. Some needed just fifty, others more than hundred slashes. The big players like Demise or Ganondorf more than thousand. In such cases both were sweating and Midna had to use spells before she could finally separate the soul from the body. But that took a tribute. She needed long to recuperate her body and soul. Although she was a powerful, old being, demons like Ganondorf or Demise were much stronger. Demise was her biggest challenge and not a simple demon but a god. Only with the help of Zelda and Link she was able to fully seal him away. It took more than three years to recover and get her usual strength back. During this time, Link and Zelda took care of her. At the beginning, she didn't want to join them, but after some time she accepted it. Zelda had to rule a kingdom on her own but Link was on her side the whole time. First, she wasn't even able to walk but Link carried her whenever possible and necessary. With her shadow crystal, he was still able to change into a wolf and during dusk, dawn, and nights he took her out to hot springs or showed her other places in his world he liked a lot.

Those hot springs were something special to both of them. They help to heal physical wounds and the two decided to try if that also works for magic power. After a couple of months, it became a ritual to visit hot springs but at the beginning Link acted very shy – although it was his idea – when he had to undress her because she was still too weak for it. He was so gentle, cautiously laid her into the water and took off her cape, her skirt, her tiara, and her shackle. He undressed himself afterwards and carried her deeper into the water. But the more time passed, the more securely he behaved. Midna had no problem with nudity but it appeared Link did. She giggled at the beginning because he was just staring at her when he loosened the shackle that kept her hair in front of her chest. The water dodged around her body and she jolted her head to free her long hair. Although he had to bear such a burden and his body was covered with scars all over, he was still a very young man with a lack of experience in some things. When the hot water reached her shoulders he sat behind her, leaned her against him and sprinkled her hair and cheeks. Although she didn't admit to him, she really enjoyed the care she received. She didn't know how to thank him for everything he did because he was not obliged to do all those things. One night when he bent over to moisten her skin she aspirated a slight kiss onto his cheek. First, he was surprised but he looked at her with his curious, big blue eyes like he had never done before. She didn't know how else to thank him for everything in her current situation. She was still too weak and this slightly aspirated kiss was everything she could do at that moment. He stared at her and then he kissed her cheek as well. "Thank you" she whispered. He smiled and went on to sprinkle her body. Those trips had been lasting for a year and one day she opened her eyes and felt a bit better, stronger than the day before. At least she was able to walk but became exhausted again soon. This was when it started. The kisses became more and more; more passionate, more pivotal, more often. First, just during their spring sessions, later also at his home while she was lying in his bed, on the couch, or standing in the kitchen, in his bathroom; in short, everywhere possible. Both enjoyed the closeness and one night he didn't leave the bedroom anymore. "Please stay" she said her eyes inviting him and he gladly accepted with a smile. So, he stayed during the nights; both enjoying the hugs and kisses.

Until one night the kisses didn't stop and their arms touched the other's skin, trying to feel every inch. He was so young, so innocent but he didn't draw back that night; he appeared to be ready. While he undressed her, and kissed her neck and playfully sucked on her collarbone, she couldn't help but moan with half closed eyes. It was so different compared to she was used to. In her realm, it happens to be rough, raw, and often painful but that doesn't mean she doesn't enjoy this as well. He went on kissing her chest and softly touching one of her breasts until he reached it with his mouth and licked the nipple which became erected. She ached her back and pressed her head into the pillow to open up for his touches, lips parted, breathing deeply. Although Link wasn't unfamiliar with the feeling at his lower regions he was definitely unsure how to proceed. She was certain that he knows what was going to happen next but he has never had sex with a woman. He looked at her flustered, nervous even but she only took his cheek into her palm and gave him a smile. He slipped out of his shirt and pressed himself against her, holding her head and proceeded with deep kisses. "We should enjoy it, shouldn't we?" she said. "Do it, go ahead." She gave him another smile. He undid her belt and opened her skirt. Her skin was grayish here too and the hair was of the same color as on her head. He softly proceeded with kisses from her breasts down to her navel, licking and sucking on it until she took his head, motioning him to her face, his big azure eyes closely watching her. She could feel his nervousness when she placed her hands on his belt, opened it and with one gesture the belt fell to the floor. He slipped out of his trousers, only wearing his pants anymore. She nodded approvingly and he went on. He slipped out of his pants and she couldn't help but risked a look. Obviously, she has seen bigger ones but he has not to be scoffed at. Once he realized she was staring he blushed but she just took his hand and drew on him. He almost fell and she laughed and brushed hair out of his face. Sometimes he was really a bit clumsy. Both were laughing until their eyes met and then there was silence again. Suddenly, he pulled forward, took her head, grabbed her hair and forced her mouth open to meet her tongue. She was a bit surprised though but didn't do anything against. He pushed her stronger against him and Midna ached her back and moaned under his brisk acts. Link searched for her arms and pinned them above her head while she opened her legs, interlocked them around his waist and now she could feel his erect member. She was sure he has never been so close to a woman. She slightly pulled him towards her pelvis using her legs, never leaving her eyes from him. He kissed her again and now she felt his tip on her warmest area. Slowly, oh way too slow, he slid down and entered without further hesitation. Of course, it was too much for him to handle and he hissed once he felt her warmth, wet and tight inside but he didn't stop until his penis was fully engulfed. "Take it slow" she said, caressed his cheek and deeply kissed him again. He clenched his fists which were next to her waist now, his eyes tight shut while her hands wandered to his chest and softly stroked it until she undulated and he followed suit until they found a steady but very slow pace.


	3. Chapter 3

One painful cry from Cia brought her back into reality. Cia was still being slashed by the Demon Lord. She looked different Midna had to admit. Sweat dropped from her temples, blood was dropping down, creating trickles all over her body. Ghirahim did a good job, the whip was full of blood. Cia was almost ready to give in and Midna was prepared too. Sixty slashes, seventy, eighty. Even her face looked like a fishing net, bruised, swollen, and a deep shade of red or purple. Ghirahim rejoiced every moment, Midna could clearly see that. 'A demon is a demon', she thought. Cia was already begging him to stop but he didn't. He threw a look to Midna who could finally sense Cia's setback and Midna took the chance, waved her hand to the left, clenched it, and pushed it back. A purple glimmering orb left Cia's chest, Midna opened her fist and welcomed the orb with a smile and pushed it into herself. Now she was able to detect everything Cia had done so far; her memories, experiences, expectations, pain, agony, and power. Cia's power was her power now, it was assigned to a new person. 'Poor being', Midna thought 'she could have done so many other things.' Cia was unconsciously hanging, still in chains. The creatures don't die once the soul left the body. It's more a coma but if the soul is placed back into the body, the person will be as good as before. Now it's time to seal her away. Midna opened her arms, fully showing her chest and floating now, applied the shadow crystal on her head and released Cia's unconscious body from the chains. Midna was twisting when a spear appeared and she staked Cia full throttle. One last groan escaped from her, Midna clenched her fists, pushed her arms forward and then Cia was gone with one single whoosh.

"Where is she now?" Ghirahim asked. "Her body lays in a part of my realm in which no one, except me, is allowed or even able to enter. Her soul is within me. As long as I am alive, nobody can bring her back." Ghirahim just nodded, "I understand" he said. "Is she still in pain?" he further questioned. "No" Midna answered honestly. "Just in a very deep sleep in the endlessness I created." "Almost unfortunate." He sighed. "And you wanted my help because of…?" Ghirahim asked. "It's easier for me and you like torture, isn't that the case?" Midna counter-questioned with lifted eyebrows. "You're really tempting and spoiling me to much" he smirked, tilting his head while he insinuated a bow with one arm on his chest and the other one on his back. She giggled. "Don't exaggerate it with your compliments" Midna smirked. "But as long as you act like a gentle-demon, feel free to be in the mood for whatever you want." She turned around and walked away with swaying hips. "I know what I'm in the mood for" he confessed and slowly followed her.

While she walked towards the throne hall she thought about that Ganondorf was a challenge as well, but he wasn't a god anymore. Just a reincarnation of wrath who thought he is god by all means but she proved him wrong. It was satisfaction when she finally tore his soul out of his body. She arose much stronger out of that situation once she recuperated and she was sure that she was the oldest being. But that was wrong. When she saw Demise' sword lying on the ground she startled. Ghirahim was not just a reincarnation of an emotion, of wrath; he was made by Demise, a god who allotted high power and magic to him. So, he is the oldest and most powerful being in all realms now. That's why it's better to have a lid on him because if necessary, she will not be able to defeat him on her own. The demon lord could be the demon king if he wants to. But so far, the slave mark was still on his face which made him bond to his master. 'Let's see' she thought.

While she was wondering, she didn't realize Ghirahim was following her until she entered the throne hall. 'Do I really need to be surprised now?' She twisted her mouth askew. Midna recognized he had that look and piercingly black eyes focused her. "Do you need anything else? Can I still help you?" she asked. "Maybe you can and indeed, I do need something else." "Spit it out" Midna said broadly smiling now. Standing in front of each other and staring, Ghirahim said, "Now that my mood for bloodshed has been satisfied maybe I can assuage something else?" "And what if I say no?" "Maybe I am able to convince you." He was diminishing distance. "And how would you do that?" She asked in a low voice now; ceasing more distance. "Am I allowed to kiss you…everywhere?" "Everywhere? I think you need to persuade me more and specify what you exactly mean" She played coy. He leaned forward and sweetly whispered in her ear, "Am I permitted to fuck you until you're not able to walk anymore?" "Oh, so you specified it but you didn't convince me yet." She was still smiling. He grabbed her ankle, firmly squeezed it and pulled her close to him. But Midna frowned and slapped his hand away. "What do you think are you doing? I offered you my hospitality and you think you can just take me like any other woman?" "Not like any other woman because you're not like any other woman. That's why I'm asking you out of respect and not just taking or forcing you as I'm used to." A vicious smile caressed his mouth. "You are taxing my patience" Midna warned. Ghirahim knew he cannot treat a princess like any other demon or woman but nevertheless, he wanted it now (or was it her?) and he was not used to someone who refuses him. Suddenly, she backhanded him. First, he was really surprised. Never ever has someone tried to slap him except Demise (But that was different he was his master though). He was beside himself with rage and he couldn't hold back his anger anymore. How could she dare! He grabbed her neck and suffocated her but she clenched her fists, whispered a spell and pushed him back as hard and fast as her might allowed it. "How you dare to act like this in my realm!" Midna lowered and glowered. He snapped his fingers and he appeared right in front of her. "Foolish demon! Do you really think you are able to compete with me? Where I'm the ruler?" "Let's try it out!" He copped her head and pushed his lips against hers; forcing her mouth open and astonishingly, she gave in to it. First, bewildered but then Ghirahim gripped her hips, lifted it up, switched his hand under her cut out skirt and palmed her rear cheek when he realized she doesn't wear any brief. 'Even better' He smiled. The demon lord pushed her against the nearest wall while Midna brushed his hair out of his face to better access his mouth. That snake like tongue! She had to roll her eyes back and couldn't help but moaned. In a way, she didn't want to give in, to give away control but on the other hand, why not? Just for a little while, just a short time. She had to decide on so many things. 'Just a little while.' She had to stay strong all the time. 'Just a little while.' Why not giving in for a little while? 'Just a little while.' Indulge in something else? 'Just a little while.' She opened her mouth further and he did the same which allowed her tongue to enter his mouth as well. She noticed the same temperature of their skin; he felt neither too cold nor too warm. He was tall, but so was she and he had the strength to carry her. Meanwhile, she interlocked her ankles at his spine while he pushed her skirt further away and with one move he ripped it off. Their mouths parted even more and both looked at each other. "My my, dear shadow princess, how tempting and naughty you are. Not even wearing a brief." He whispered right in front of her mouth, sometimes touching her lips. He looked in her eyes. "There's no need for a brief in here." She said. "Do you need any underwear?" He smirked. "Not really, everyone should see what's underneath. They can look all they want." Snap; and his attire vanished. "But now you can look all you want, don't be scared." And she looked and tried to keep a straight face. 'Okay', she swallowed, 'depends where he will put THAT into me.' He viciously grinned. He entwined his arm with her spine and pulled her closer to him. 'Oh, how she smells! And the taste of her skin! Strong and soft at the same time'. He bent one knee to provide her a possibility to relax her body. She complied and suddenly, he gripped both of her legs and pressed his cock completely into her in one move. Midna was sucking on his neck and when he pushed hard she bit into his collarbone until she tasted blood and she sucked and licked even more until he hissed and she laid back her head against the wall to focus on the feeling of his crotch in her wet and tight place. He took advantage of that and pushed his fangs into her left erect nipple and she couldn't hold back a cry of pleasure. It made her tense even more and he felt the tightening muscles around his member. For a second, he had to close his eyes and inhaled deeply to keep calm while still sucking the blood out of the wound he created. He began to almost fully pull out and push back in full throttle. With every thrust Midna moaned and dug her sharp nails deeper into his skin.

One thrust. One moan.

Another thrust. Another moan.

More thrusts. More moans.

He could feel beads of sweat on his temples and his breathing became erratic. He opened his mouth and kissed her sensually, intimately, and possessively. She was his. At this moment, she just belonged to him and no one else. "You are mine. I own you in every way." He grinded out. "Y…You think I…I belong to you?" She sarcastically questioned as best as she could. "Ahhh…You have to show me how you want to own me! Nghh! Just don't stop now!" "With pleasure!" Ghirahim flipped her around, pushed her head to the ground (maybe a bit too rough but she didn't care at that moment), held her pelvis in an upright position while he positioned himself behind her and pushed into her very wet pussy again. "Ahhh...!" She felt his crotch abutting against her cervix and touching her g-spot and this was almost too much. He pulled out until only one inch was left inside her. "You want me to show you how much I own you?" He rammed back into her. "Nghh!" was everything that escaped her mouth. "Say it" "Say what?" She defiantly yelled back. "Say I own you. I want to hear that sentence out of your beautiful mouth." he insisted. "Say it!" He pulled out again and rammed back. "Ahh!" She felt pierced and her eyes rolled back, her toes curled, her fingers tried to hold on something but in vain. He grabbed her hair and pushed her head back. "Such a beautiful shackle you use to wear, it fits you very well my dear princess. Maybe I should use something like this somewhere else on your body. So you won't be able to move at all and I can do whatever, whenever I want. Now, be good and tell Lord Ghirahim that you belong to him and to him only. Say 'Please own me.'" "Fuck you!"

He pulled out. "Ohhhh"

Full throttle back. "Ahhh"

Pulled out. "Uhhh"

Rammed back. "Nghh"

She didn't know how long it was already going on because she was just feeling anymore; her head was empty, she couldn't think. She didn't even want to think. Only feeling anymore; climbing higher and higher, both swaying their hips in the same rhythm.

"Say it and I will grant release" he further insisted but he couldn't hold back his own erratic breathing and some moans which escaped his mouth too. He could feel her teetering over the edge. He kept the slow, steady, full throttle pace and hit her g-spot whenever possible while his sac was tipping her clit. He edged her inner thighs upwards to deepen his bumps and she brought her forehead down until it touched the floor. She didn't realize that secretion was trickling down her inner thighs and Ghirahim's cock was completely covered with the substance. He bent forward and slightly, oh way too slightly, tipped her clit in-between the bumps until he stopped. No bumps, no tipping, no ramming. He just kept the tip of his middle finger right in front of her swollen clit. She tried to catch her breath and got mad, she seriously got mad! Feeling almost the tip of his finger, but at the same time not…; she just wanted to come badly. 'Fine' she thought. 'Maybe he wins now but there will be time to pay him back for that kind of treatment.' She clenched a fist and hit the floor with it several times until it hurt and her sharp nails piercing further and further into her palm.

"Don't stop!" she begged "Please don't stop. Just go on" she whimpered. "Say it and I gladly follow up" She left her head on the floor and closed her eyes. "Please own me." she whispered. "I think I didn't hear you clear enough. Tempt me once more." His hands surrounded her neck and he pushed it; suffocating it slightly "Please own me" she said, louder this time. "Once again. I love to hear your voice this way." "PLEASE OWN ME! PLEASE OWN ME! PLEASE OWN ME!" Midna shouted out loud. "Very well, I definitely do" He started again his steady, full throttle pace, tipping her clit, pushing her hips closer to him, both undulating now. "I definitely do" he panted, "I definitely do." His finger didn't leave her clit anymore. He left it there and circulated it until Midna completely tensed, threw her head back, mouth open and in awe-stricken silence she came. He left his finger there and circulated it further, slowly. And she came again. He still didn't stop and she came once more and Ghirahim followed suit. His milky liquid mixed with her secretion oozed out of her body while both were still on all fours and heavily breathing. 'That blissful feeling was what I needed' he thought. He slipped out, turned her around in his arms, kissed her passionately, snapped his fingers to summon his cape and gently placed her on it, wrapped it around her sweaty body and put her head into his lap, caressing a wisp of hair. 'Well well, even a princess bends in front of the demon lord. I have to do this again.' He couldn't hold back a smirk. 'What a wake-up call' he smiled. Then, there was just silence.


	4. Chapter 4

The next couple of days she was very busy. More and more demons were coming through the mirror of twilight. 'It's getting crowded in here' she thought. 'But for the time being, it's still okay unless thousands of other creatures and beings would be banished. What should I do then?' She was wondering. There was so much to do; she had even no time to think about what happened between her and Ghirahim. And when she thought about it her face turned red but not because of shame but how good it felt. 'Just a little while.' When the memory arose again, she clenched her fists and teeth and hit the nearest wall or anything else she could find. 'This cannot go on this way. I offered him to stay so he's just a guest here. Damn! He has to behave like one! He wants to play games with me? Fine! Let's play! I was definitely too kind and I will keep him out of mischief now.' She frowned; left the dungeon, still fed up, and stormed to his chamber.

A few minutes later she was in front of his door. She didn't even take care whether to knock or not and stormed into the room. "Come with me!" she ordered. "My princess! How can I gratify you today?" he smirked, stood up from the bed and bowed. "Maybe I'm rude but would you mind knocking before you enter my premises in future?" "Yes, I do mind! I said come with me! And, I'm not your princess!" "May I ask why?" still very friendly and polite. "And by the way, after our session recently I thought you are my princess." "This was off the top of my head; nothing more." "This is quite unfortunate, because I surely enjoyed what happened and I hope we are able to repeat that soon." He came closer and closer until only half a foot separated the two but Midna didn't retreat. "Are you kidding me? I offered you my hospitality; you are my guest!" She shouted out loud. "This implies you behave like one. Now, I'm asking one more time only. Come with me." "And I'm asking again, why and where?" still friendly and calming. She sighed and looked at him. "Maybe you can help me again with the demons?" It sounded more like a question than an order. "I appreciate your invitation and accept it. Not to mention that it will be an honor to me" he honestly answered thinking about the whip slashes already and a familiar feeling arose out of his lower half.

A few hours later both were covered with sweat and exhaustedly leaning against a wall. "I have never thought about how strenuous, hard, torturous work you have to do." He was still trying to catch his breath. "And that's not everything. You have to deal with those beings firmly, so they understand who the one that gives orders in here is. You are a true ruler." "If you keep going with these compliments do you really think I get over what happened some days ago?" She ironically snapped. He twisted his head and looked at her. "I am a demon lord and I am leading thousands of minions. I would just kill those creatures but you … you banish the banned. Why do you not just kill them? Wouldn't that be easier?" "I am not the one to judge and decide who dies or not. What I do here is to fulfill my chores; I'm neither a demon nor a saint but it is my sacred duty to keep the balance between the lightness and the darkness. Believe me this is more than important. Imagine a world without the balance. What do you think will happen?" He thought about her words and had to confess that wouldn't be possible at all. "If there wouldn't be balance in our realms, none would exist at all." "Precisely" she replied. "One side cannot exist without the other and process, development, and evolution wouldn't be possible anymore. The world would grind to a halt and that would lead to our all extinction. And hereby it won't matter if it is the lightness or darkness we are talking about. Yes, war, calamity, peace; all these are results of processes within our existing worlds and as terrible as it sounds, we do need each other to learn and adapt." Ghirahim was staring at her unintentionally but she went on. "Think about how often you have met a reincarnation of Ganon, Link, or Zelda?" Now she was the one who focused his eyes. "Several times" he said, nodding in agreement. "Maybe it looks like the world is going in circles but that is just the surface you see. Without development, we wouldn't be here where we are now. And that's why I cannot just kill anyone, even if I want to; unless I receive permission." The last words left her mouth maliciously. "Who grants permission?" he curiously questioned further. "Honestly, I don't know; but if I have to kill someone, I will know it. But please, don't ask me how. I just know it; although I have the impression both sides do their share." "So, you are saying that, in the end, lightness and darkness are working together?" "No, this is not what I am saying. I think both sides don't consciously know how this really works - at least not. It was just me who knew because I sense it and now, you know too." He has never been impressed by a woman until now. He closely watched her and beyond the conversation they've just had she looked thoroughly ravished with eyes half closed, lips parted, still exhausted, and her body covered in sweat. Her skirt sloppily covered her left leg while the other one was bent; her arm lazily rested on it. Wisps sticking on her skin and still, there is this beautiful shackle. Despite that she still had the eloquent but defiant glow in her red eyes. With one move he towered over her, copped her head, slightly lifted it, and kissed her. "What are you doing?" He looked a bit dumbfounded. "I had to kiss you." She was too exhausted to sound and look as determined as she wanted but still unwavering. "Let me escort you to your chamber" he softly forced her. "Okay" was everything she could say at the moment. She was simply too tired. He lifter her and carried her on his hands to her room. First, he wanted to go to the throne hall but then he decided against and she didn't dissent. Midna described the way as best as she could and he kept carrying her on his hands until he opened the door to her room. Her room looked almost like his but much bigger; shades of deep purple, black, and white everywhere and a huge, forged, black steel bed in which he bed her. "Don't exploit this situation!" she warned. "Me? Never!" He played coy, smiled viciously but couldn't resist the temptation. On all four, he kissed her again and pinned her arms above her head but that gesture woke Midna from her exhaustion. Immediately, she opened her eyes, frowned, bent her legs, placed them on his chest, and pushed, and pushed, and pushed. His hands left hers and Midna swayed her hands and sent him upwards until he was pinned to the ceiling. Another sway made two spears appear, one on her left and one on her right side. She swayed both hands again and they pierced his palms. Crimson blood started flowing out of the fresh wounds, dropped down, and creating a pool on the floor. While he hissed more and more, she looked at the blood and realized it was as black as his eyes. She was curious now and dipped her index finger into the pool of blood until her fingertip was fully covered and she examined it closely, sniffed at it, stuck it in her mouth, and swirled her tongue around it. 'How can demon blood taste like the air in my realm smells?' She non-credibly stared at the finger. She wanted more. Much more. She stuck the finger again into the blood and licked it again. And again. And again. And then a second finger was added, and a third, and a forth, and after that she used her palm. Ghirahim hissed once the spears pinned him onto the ceiling but when he saw Midna licking her finger covered with his blood he fell silent and just watched her. He discovered her first using one finger, then two, three, four, and finally she covered her palm and licked until the blood was fully gone. She floated upwards and twisted the spears to cause more fresh blood coming out of the wounds and Ghirahim growled under the pain but he kept his eyes on her the whole time. "You taste like … it's difficult to say but it remembers me of something … something I knew a long time ago" she said more to herself than to Ghirahim. While she was wondering he took advantage of her distraction, and although it hurt badly, he snapped his fingers to unpin him. He wanted to ram one spear into her back but seeing parts of her body blood-stained this undeniable feeling arose from deep within his bottom half. Bloodshed. He had to have her and he had to have her now. He rushed over, copped her face with his bloodied hands and looked at her. There was something in her eyes he couldn't explain or tell but he definitely knew that look. She was intoxicated. Her usually red eyes had completely turned white without an iris anymore. He drew back but just for a second. She looked like him in his final form. 'We must have something in common' he thought. And then he kissed her and she willingly opened her mouth. He has never ever kissed a woman like that. He has never ever wanted a woman like that. His blood-stained palms caressed her face, her neck, and her shoulders. Her bloodied mouth mixed with his saliva drove him crazy, he had to taste her and he pined for her. He bit her bottom lip until he tasted blood. 'Oh my god!' Her taste is beyond words! The feeling that arose inside him was more than words can say. He twitched his eyes while his cloak and gloves disappeared and his arms changed to metallic armor; he had to take care not to crumple her but he was proved wrong. She grinded him too and he was surprised were her strength come from. Finally, their kiss broke, both panting and stained with blood. Her eyes were still white and his arms still armored. He summoned a dagger and pierced her palm until blood was visible what she didn't seem to notice at all. He pulled her palm to his mouth and sucked and sucked and sucked. He could already feel his further transformation; his eyes twisted again and he tried hard to stay in his current form, because if he transforms he won't be able to have her now; and that's not what he was craving for.

While he was still focused on his transformation, Midna did the unthinkable. She jumped on top of him, pinned him down, bared her fangs and marked him on his neck, chest, and arms. Her tongue found his jawline and his mouth and they kissed passionately until Midna went down to his collarbone and bit until she tasted his addictive blood and she moaned loudly. Her tongue went down to this chest and further to his navel and she marked him again. Ghirahim hissed and moaned under her surprising affections. As much as he loves being sadistic, he is not averse to receiving pain. If he is honest to himself, he knows he needs that too. He got up and rested his arms on his elbows to better observe Midna's endeavors towards his body. He watched her kissing his navel and sucking on it while his jar dropped and eyes became heavy lidded. Before she stopped in front of his groin she gave him a swift look and dropped his trousers down. His arousal stood proud and firm. She licked her lips and without any further thinking, she sucked him in. Ghirahim dropped is head back, panted out, and his mouth left a low groan. Her eyes, still fully white and no iris visible, met his and then she engulfed his member deep throat. More moans spluttered and he thrust into her mouth each time she gave a hard suck. With his blood-stained palms, he grabbed her hair and forced her to swallow more of him until pre-cum dropped off his throbbing appendage. He could feel himself reaching the peak but just before that point she stopped and moved up to his head. Her mouth parted and her lips and jawline were covered with saliva. She clawed into his chest and her sharp nails dug deep into his nipple until he whined. "Ohhhh." In the meantime, Midna hopped onto her legs and with another bounce she sat on his hips, feeling his arousal touching her quim. Her hand darted at his throat, surrounded, and suffocated it until he gasped for oxygen. She smiled viciously and strongly frowned when she heard more gasps. "You make me feel giggly." She grinded out and was staring at him with her perfect white eyes and her long fangs. She retained her hand at his neck but her body glided down while her other hand pushed her rear up and entered his hard-on into her. As soon as she fully felt him she began to undulate and although still lacking of air he followed her pace until both reached a steady rhythm. They climbed higher and higher but before they reached the peak she stopped again and got off his member. He winced and looked down and saw he had a deep purple color and the only thing he could think of was to jizz on her. But Midna had another plan. Seriously looking, she crawled up her eyes meeting his; she positioned her nether region over his mouth and he laid his head back. "Lick" she ordered "use this long, cleaved tongue of yours to passionately lick and do it with care and show pride that I allowed you to do that." And he did. He kept his eyes open, never leaving hers and shoved his long tongue into her, swirled it around. Occasionally, he brushed her most sensitive point and she pressed herself further onto his face until she pulled her skin that covers her pubis upwards to intensify the feeling. He could feel her nearing the edge; she undulated faster but he kept his slow pace which drove her really mad. Nevertheless, she was almost to come and a few moments later she did so; silent but with her mouth open and her head dropped back, just feeling the emotions streaming through her whole body until she said "Don't stop; go on."

And he did and she came again.

"More!"

She came again.

"Lick one last time", she demanded.

And she came once more.

After that she stopped herself from moving; just panting, her lips still parted.

Ghirahim's groin was still throbbing and he craved for release but he didn't want to do it on his own or, even worse, to beg for. He has almost reached the edge earlier and he wanted to finish. Ghirahim clenched his fists, hit the floor with them and forced her down to his lower region. "Are you jealous that I can come repeatedly, again and again? Do you want me to grant release?" She aspirated into his ear and he knew she was smiling. "First, yes, I am jealous and second, I'm not going to beg!" He forced her further down. "I think I paid back what you've done to me recently. Now, I'm the one owning you!" She whispered. "If you want me to grant release, tell me how much you enjoyed licking this sensitive skin of mine." He was staring at her dumbfounded because he surely enjoyed it but of course, saying and confessing it is still a different game. "I love the taste of your skin down there" Ghirahim honestly admitted. "Tell me what you exactly love and want" She tempted again. Why she cannot just stop this kind of small-talk and go on! "I said, tell me!" Her eyes started to glow even whiter and it looked like her fangs were growing too. He hated such things; it reminded him of Demise when he got, well let's say, disagreeable. And it also remembered him of Hylia when her eyes, as white as Midna's, became furious whenever she hadn't been satisfied. He just knew he had to submit to her to stay out of any further consequences. He sighed. "I love and crave for your wetness, your clit, your lips, and your tight inside" he confessed. "And now tell me what do you want me to do to finish you off?" "Open your mouth wide, suck, and swallow everything." "Are you sure?" Midna was still teasing him. "Yes, I am and do it now!" His voice sounded way too pleadingly than he wanted to. "Unfortunately, I'm too exhausted but I don't mind waiting and watching." She smirked. He hated her at that very moment and he didn't care about the consequences anymore. With a snap, he sent her flying back, summoned a few daggers, pinned her against the nearest wall - through her palms - on a level with his crotch. She just looked at him and showed her fangs, looking at her palms where blood was searching its way out. But he didn't pay attention anymore, copped her jaw, forced her mouth open and slid in. "Open wide!" he grinded and as soon as he entered her mouth he started thrusting hard until he released his milky liquid. He still copped her jaw "Swallow!" he ordered and she obeyed. "Good girl" He pat her head. Then she started to laugh and the white glow became bigger and bigger until it unloaded it with a flashlight in his direction. This was too much for Ghirahim; too much light and this he couldn't handle. The only reason why he survived that flashlight was his healing ability but still, the flashlight burned his skin and it badly hurt, even after he healed himself.

A few minutes later, Midna's blurriness ceased. The next thing she realized was she was leaning against a wall, her palms pierced to it, bloodied all over, Ghirahim in front of her heavily breathing, arms black armored, and his face blood-stained as well. The white left her eyes and the naturally red color came back. "What the …?" She said surprised and watched Ghirahim's arms becoming his usual grayish skin and gloves appeared on his lower arms. He was staring at her and she stared back. "What happened?" Midna asked. "You're such a fucking bitch! Why you didn't tell me you are related to Hylia and Demise?" He shouted at her. "There was no need for." "You are a goddess! You will be able to wield anyone! I have seen this at Hylia and Demise after they created me and Phi and we received our power and magic abilities! You are a goddess!" "So, what! This doesn't change anything." She calmed down and deeply exhaled. "Of course it matters! Demise is sealed away; Hylia can only exist in a mortal form. You are …" "Say it!" She spat.


	5. Chapter 5

"Say it!" She spat. "You are the goddess everyone is looking for." She didn't reply at all; she just stood up and floated out of her room and left him blank.

He couldn't leave that be; he stood up and followed her. "You are the oldest and most powerful being now, here, and in all other worlds and realms, no, excuse my words, goddess. You are a living goddess and that makes you the ruler of all of us! And you think this doesn't matter? That this was not worth to mention? In any way?" He grabbed one of her arms. "I don't want to be treated like the so-called gods. I was created to keep the balance and not to rule any worlds or anything else, however you want to name them." "You don't want to be the goddess? But you know someone must rule and Zelda is just a reincarnation of Hylia, she struggles to awake her inner power, Demise is sealed and locked because of you and Link, well he is the hero of exactly what? He is not a ruler. He is a warrior, a knight. Everything evil has been banished." "No, not everything." She meaningfully looked at him. "I know what you are thinking now!" His voice was merely a whisper. "If, and I say if I would be the true ruler or goddess, it would have been my chore to banish you together with all the other demons and creatures. But if I don't follow what those ancestors predestined, you will still be able to live your happy life wherever you want." Ghirahim looked at her; he doesn't like such sarcasm. "I know you are basically not a demon per definition; you are an old and very powerful being, but you are still bonded to your wielder, Demise, as I can see on your face. The slave mark, clearly visible, continues to stay on your skin." She raised her arm and caressed the scar and he flinched.

He hated that. He hated whenever he was reminded of his mark and make people or demons or anyone else think that he is just a puppet that cannot or is not allowed to act on his own. He is much more than just a weapon or a demon. He is _the_ weapon and _the_ demon. "I see my words hit a spot. Demise is gone for good and does that mean you need a new master? That I am your master now because I'm the goddess as you said? I know that no one, except a god would be able to wield you. You know every god needs a proper weapon and I will be capable of wielding you as my sword." "No one and I say really no one can declare me being a puppet!" "Is that so?" She raised her brows. "Then tell me Demon Lord, why is the mark still on your face?" He couldn't answer that question. "I tell you why, because you're just an apprentice, a disciple, a seeker, and not a leader or a ruler of realms. You are a warrior. This is also something I know. You may rule and lead armies of bokblins, moblins, and other creatures but you will never, and I say never ever be like Demise, Hylia, or me, but this is what you are truly craving for, isn't it?" His jar dropped and his eyes pierced Midna. He became furious, outraged, sick with anger, and he grinded at her words. "You think you can talk to me like that? You think it will really be your decision, if I live or die? I will fuck that shit out of you in every way!" "We'll see" was everything she said and left him.

They didn't meet anymore afterwards and she was avoiding him for the next days. During those days Ghirahim was wondering about the conversation. It was true; his mark was still on his face, clearly indicating his status as a slave. A very high ranked slave but still a slave; a slave to a god. If he would submit himself to Midna, he will have to follow whatever she wants him to do. She would become his new master and he won't be able to treat her the way he did before. He would be forced to give in, always comply and obey. He remembers Demise when he wanted him to give in and a shudder runs down his spine. He was cruel, rough, and a real sadist in every way. "Life is pain" he used to say to excuse all the things he did to him. He slashed him with different whips and quirts until blood was squirting out of wounds and running down his lean body. He cut off one of his ears and he pierced the other one; okay, that was not too bad in the end; he likes the earring. He had kept him in chains covered with spikes if he didn't obey; although he had often no clue what he did wrong that time. He cut half of his body and marked him from his toes to his head. Agony and pain determined his life. He didn't want this anymore.

He bent his legs and rested his forehead on his knees. He remembers Demise' eyes going red once his temper overwhelmed him and the flashlight hit Ghirahim hard but didn't burn his skin as Hylia's or Midna's flashlights did. Ghirahim was supposed to be Demise' weapon although he was created by the help of all gods. Phi was his counterpart and supposed to serve Hylia but why he cannot remember Midna? Once Hylia became overwhelmed she shot out such bright flashlights which were almost Ghirahim's death. They burned him deep inside and the agony lasted long; too long, but the worst situations were the rapes. After Demise, he could barely stand up or walk; after Hylia, his body had been burned almost everywhere. If someone thinks Hylia was just a god of pure divinity, Ghirahim can prove them wrong. A god is a god and takes advantage of everything in every way and it doesn't matter whether it's the 'good' or the 'bad' side. Before more memories arose within Ghirahim he distracted himself with other things, so he stood up and left the chamber searching for the princess.

He found her in the entrance hall where she looked like absorbed in thought and therefore she didn't see him coming. He stopped and observed her closely. Her left upper body leant against a wall, cross-armed, one leg flexed, and the other stretched, while she was looking out of one of the huge windows. 'She is an amazingly beautiful being and worth everything I want to do with and to her. Despite this, she is a princess and we are on a par.' He remembered demon women he had and took before; they had to obey he knew, but nevertheless, all of them just a poor copy of a woman who is of tough stock like Midna. "Am I allowed to distract your thoughts my princess?" He purred Midna into her right ear from behind, not touching her at all. He was close, close enough Midna could feel his breath in her ear, her neck, and this caused shivers running down her spine again and again. She closed her eyes to retain her composure. Once she was sure about, she turned around. "Look who it is. I thought you were just depressively leaning against a wall demon lord." "Not anymore. I need to change my views and what did I find? It looks like you are the one engrossed in thought now." She sighed. "You are right. The purge on the other side is still ongoing and the twilight is being flooded with all those creatures and beings. I'm afraid my realm is not capable of carrying millions of demons. The big players are sealed and locked but if I must hoard more and more of that currently incoming 'stuff', I will need more power to keep all of them safely and securely locked away. I confess, I need more help." She closed her eyes and everyone could see she was worried. "If you need help, I gladly offer mine." "Ghirahim, your help is kind and highly appreciated but what I really need is more power. I cannot simply spread my power over millions or billions of creatures while I must take care of reincarnated gods, sorcerers, and others. Those beings might be securely locked away but I am carrying the power to keep them locked. If I have to spread my power more and more, which would be possible, I won't be able to keep everyone in its destined place especially very powerful beings. Do you understand what I mean?" He nodded. "I understand what you are saying my princess but let me suggest something." She lowered her head with the eyes still focusing on Ghirahim. "You have my ear."

He started speaking and she listened carefully, sometimes asking questions and finally debating with him. The discussions lasted long until Midna said, "Thank you demon lord. I will consider your suggestions and come back to you. For the time being, please further enjoy your stay." "We had such an exhausting conversation my princess; may I ask for your company to join me during a relaxing bath?" She couldn't but grin. "My demon lord, are you trying to tempt me with the prospect of relaxation?" "Of course, and I have the feeling I can help you with that too." He bowed and reached out his arm with an open palm like an invitation while he kept his other arm on his back. 'A bath would be really good though. I feel stiff; I am working too much now, so why not turning my attention to a relaxing hot bath?' "I gladly accept your kind offer." She put her hand in his and he kissed the back of it slightly with a smile on his face. "Please, let me escort you to my bathroom." "Thank you but we take mine. It's bigger." He raised an eyebrow with a giggle smile on his face. "Whatever my princess wants." His eyes revealing his intensions already.

With one gesture of her hand the tub was filled with hot steamy water. "May I add something as well?" Before Midna could answer he snapped and purple bubbles and foam appeared, almost covering the whole tub. "May I be allowed to follow up?" He kept his left hand lifted until chin level, fingers ready to snap while the right arm was still on his back. She looked at him. "Stop playing games and just tell me what you want." "There is no need to tell you."

Snap.

Her cloak disappeared.

"I can do the same." She motioned her arm, focusing his eyes, and with this one gesture his cloak vanished.

Snap.

She was standing in front of him without the skirt.

One quiet gesture later Ghirahim was naked but he just smiled whimsically.

Snap.

Her shackle was gone and her hair openly fell around her shoulders, chest, and neck. He started walking towards her, offering his hand, silently asking again for her consent. She didn't reply verbally but placed her hand into his' instead.

Snap.

Both were sitting in the tub; he behind her, his hands lazily resting on her shoulders until he began to sprinkle water on her upper body, softly pushing it against his. She admitted and let him until she could feel his chest which she used to support hers. Her head fell back until it reached his shoulder and she left it there while Ghirahim started to massage her spine. He bent his head until he was at Midna's ear level and huskily whispered "I like the way you spread your legs for me my princess. Now straddle them for me." And he softly pushed her legs apart. "You like it like this my princess, I know you do." She was breathing heavier than a minute before and Midna knew he was still smiling, but she confessed, she does like it. She likes the way he talks to her; she likes the way he takes her; she likes the way he softly constrains her to submit herself to him; she likes the way he puts her down; she likes the way he forces her to do things she won't do usually; she likes the way he treats her; she likes … him. She likes him.

"Spread your legs for me, my princess."

'I like that.'

"Spread them further."

'I like that.'

"Spread them for me."

'I like that.'

His fingers touched her most private area now and she moaned loudly.

'I like the way you force me.'

His fingers felt so cold.

'I like the way you touch me.'

His hand is so artful and she moaned again.

'Don't stop touching me this way.'

He finds this one hot point.

'Don't stop treating me like this.'

"Tell me you like the way I touch you my princess."

She clenched her teeth and fists.

"I like the way you touch me."

"Tell me how much you like that."

"I like it very much."

"Tell me, would you like me to go on until you teeter over the edge?"

"Yes." She was breathing heavily and erratically. "Don't stop now. Please go on."

"Tell me, how far should I go?"

"Until I reach the peak."

"My princess … do you want me to take you?"

"Yes, please."

"Say it for me my princess. Say, 'please take me demon lord.'"

More moans.

"Please take me … demon lord."

His fingers softly rubbing and playing with her erect clit.

"Beg me for more." His long tongue trailed down her neck, her jar line, leaving tiny streams of saliva on her skin. His fingers spread her labia further. This feeling was too much. She dropped her head even more while her mouth was open to inhale as much air as she could, just in case she forgets to breathe for some seconds.

"More."

"Beg."

"More … please."

"My princess … do you want more?"

"Yes, please."

"My dear princess, do you want to come?"

"Yes, please."

He increased the pace of the rubs and after a minute or two she became more and more silent until she climaxed once and a second time after one more minute. He stopped his movements but left his hand where it was until her breathing rhythm normalized and she didn't pant anymore. Together with the steam, wisps were sticking on their head and skin and salty drops of sweat were trickling down.

He lifted her smooth, soft, and lean body and turned her towards him until they met at eye level. She used both hands to keep his face in place; softly, but passionately kissing him; tongues interacting in a long pivotal kiss until they broke. Both looked at each other while she slowly glided down to ingest him as much as possible. They were still looking at each other. Even when she started to move up and down steadily, both were focusing each other's eyes; and they kept watching each other. Their mouth opened and Ghirahim pushed his nails in her back skin and she had to moan. His sharp nails breaking her soft skin and she hissed, while he looked at her and licked each finger which was covered with blood. Suddenly, he rested his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down as much as possible. She moaned again. "You are enjoying this, my princess, aren't you?" "I surely do." She bent her head to his collar bone and with her delicate fangs she bit hard until blood trickled out. She started sucking and he bit her neck till he tasted her blood. Remembering what happened the last time, although it was hard, he broke free, and forced her to do the same, but when he looked in her eyes, they were already almost fully white. Remembering the flashlights, he suffocated Midna to stop the process, if this would be possible at all. But the lesser she could breathe, the clearer her eyes became. And then, the red eyes were fully visible and he stopped retching her. "Otherwise you will be able to kill me." "I don't want to kill you anymore; who else will be able to satisfy my needs, desires, and wishes my dear demon lord?" Both were smiling at each other and she was still sitting on his lap, feeling his arousal in her nether region. "Do you want me to hook up where I stopped Demon Lord?" "Look at me when you do it my princess." She smiled and began moving again, never leaving her eyes from his. After a couple of minutes he was ready and then she felt even hotter inside. They were kissing again and she kept sitting on him. Finally, they were just looking at each other.


End file.
